


Content

by WolfGangSBD



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGangSBD/pseuds/WolfGangSBD
Summary: "You were staring again." She whispered with a quiet, melodious giggle."You're too beautiful." Eli responded with a small smile before touching her nose with Nozomi's, "How can I not stare?"A random fluffy NozoEli drabble.





	

If there was one thing Eli loved more than chocolates, it was this—the beautiful scene unraveling before her right now.

She felt entranced and couldn't help but stare with great intensity, her sharp blue eyes not missing a single detail. She caught every shaky breath, every drop of sweat, every love mark embedded on the supple flesh, and her thoughts drifted to what just happened moments before—the heights of ecstasy she and her beloved had reached.

She remembered how the figure beside her moaned and whimpered with pleasure. She remembered sucking lightly everywhere, loving how she tasted and feeling the desire to mark this beautiful person as hers and hers only. She especially remembered the way her soft skin moved against hers, specifically the feeling of her plump lips clashing with her own.

The thought of doing her college work was far from her mind. She was enraptured by the image of her lover, by the incredible feelings she experienced and hoped secretly that the other felt the same too.

And as Eli lay on her side and watched Nozomi bask in the afterglow, she felt a small, loving smile curl up from her lips. She felt herself grin wider when the other's eyes opened, revealing the twinkling emerald eyes she loved.

Nozomi promptly moved, maneuvering her arms to pull Eli closer and tangling her hands with her blonde locks. She stared silently at the blonde, her eyes glimmering with an unspoken desire. Knowing what the purple-haired woman wanted, Eli moved and captured her lips once more.

It was short and sweet unlike the deeply passionate ones before and when Eli pulled away, she found Nozomi looking at her with a knowing smile.

"You were staring again." She whispered with a quiet, melodious giggle.

"You're too beautiful." Eli responded with a small smile before touching her nose with Nozomi's, "How can I not stare?"

"You're such a charmer, Elichi."

Eli loved the way Nozomi's eyes crinkled slightly when she smiled and loved even more when she looked at her with such adoring eyes. But what she loved the most was watching Nozomi try to regain herself after they had made love, knowing that she was the only one who had ever made her feel this way. The way her eyes were closed with absolute pleasure, the way her body shook as she tried to calm herself, the way her sweat glistened from the intensity of it all—it all made Nozomi look like a work of art, a masterpiece that resulted from Eli's hard work.

Eli wrapped an arm around Nozomi's waist and placed a chaste kiss on her nose. Nozomi let out another soft giggle before snuggling up to Eli, resting her head under the blonde's chin.

"I love you Elichi."

"I love you too Nozomi."

When Eli heard Nozomi's breathing become steady, she pulled away slightly to catch a glimpse of the one she loved. She felt her gaze soften when she saw the small, serene smile on her face and unconsciously smiled at the sight. With one last kiss on Nozomi's cheek, Eli went back to her original position and closed her eyes with content.

Life couldn't get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another fic but it's fluff this time lol. Hope you liked it.


End file.
